pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexor Anklebone
Lexor Anklebone is a Foot Soldier hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a ranged assassin zombie hero who utilizes on group damage and mobility. Able to shoot while on the move, he can shoot down weak enemies who are reckless enough to enter his stink cloud. Finish them off the ZPG, blast them off to heck! Overview Lexor Anklebone, the Dead Corporal Damage: 7/10 Utility: 7/10 Survivability: 5/10 Complexity: 4/10 Role: Assassin Sub-role: Engager, Nuker Almanac Entry: Lexor Anklebone was just a lowly corporal back in his times. He was a veteran, but was underappreciated by his fellow soldiers. In a mission to attack a terrorist group, he was killed. Shortly after, he was zombified by Dr. Zomboss after finding his body in a barren desert. Zomboss may have saw a weak zombie, but the willing corpse trained himself day and night just to become the greatest minion for Zomboss. Zomboss, without a doubt, promoted him to become a high commander of his zombie army. He may carry the name "corporal", but he is greater that what it said. Gameplay: Anklebone excels on sieging and engaging team fights. With his riot gear, he can walk close to a crowd without getting hurt too much. He can throw a zombie stink cloud to provide cover for escape as well as poison damage to enemies who are inside. He rocket jumps, boosting his utility in attacking and slowing enemies he land on. But that's not all. Equip him with a ZPG to blast off groups of fools, or ride a freaking tank to show them who's in charge. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1575 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 4.75 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 3.3 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 45 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 5.25 Attack Speed (APS): 2.75 Movement Speed: 295 Trait Z-3 Mini Blaster (D) Anklebone's attacks are fast hut deals little. He can unleash a powerful strife of paintballs at his enemies in every attack. Carrying a maximum of 30 ammo. Anklebone can reload automatically as ammo ran out or by activating the trait. Additional: Anklebone can attack enemies while moving and enemies within 60° in front of him without having to turn. A Z-1 Assault Blaster is too heavy and big for a MOBA. So he equip himself with a lighter, one-handed substitute. NOTE: *Reload time is 1.5 seconds. Basic Abilities Riot Gear (Q) Anklebone replaces his standard gun and equips a baton and riot shield. He will have 400 HP (+5% per level) bonus and a 200% melee attack that has a chance to stun enemies. Anklebone will experience 50% movement speed loss. You can toggle it again to go equip your gun back. Swarms of weeds often break your numbers. Anklebone replaces his standard gun with the riot gear to block out and get through these pesky plants. Zombie Stink Cloud (W) Anklebone tosses a grenade that creates a purple smoke in the targeted area, slowing plants in the area by 25% and dealing 25 (+5% per level) poison damage to them. Smoke will also grant Anklebone 25% movement speed boost. Smoke will last for 15 seconds. Poison effect will persist for 5 seconds if affected enemies exit the smoke. A combination if rotten carcass and dirty socks is an effective chemical weapon when breaching inside plant populated homes. Rocket Jump (E) Anklebone uses the ZPG launcher strapped on his back to blast himself off to a target area. The landing deals 150 (+5% per level) damage to enemies in the area and slowing them by 30% for 4 seconds. Rocket jumps? Sounds dangerous. NOTE: *Anklebone has a 1.5 second air time while rocket jumping. It decreases the closer he is to the target area. Ultimate Abilities ZPG ® Anklebone channels for 3 seconds, then launches a ZPG to a linear skillshot. It will explode upon contact to an enemy hero, structure, or wall. It deals 400 (+5% per level) damage to the first enemy it hits, and 200 (+5% per level) damage to any nearby enemy. The ZPG explosion causes knockback to damaged enemies. The Zombie-Plant Grenade is an excellent weapon in destroying huge heavy-armored Carrotilleries. Crusher Wagon ® Anklebone rides on his tank, the Crusher Wagon. Anklebone will be granted +45% armor and 300% basic attack damage with longer range and 150% splash damage. The tank moves 50% slower than usual, however. The tank lasts for 30 seconds. The Crusher Wagon is the state of the art machinery created at Z-Tech Industries. This is Anklebone's ultimate weapon of grass destruction. Talents Level 1 *Harder Zomboss Ammo - Attacks from Z-3 Mini Blaster is now increased by 30%. *Shell Piercing Ammo - Attacks from Z-3 Mini Blaster ignores 10% defense. *Better Army Boots - Anklebone gains +20% base movement speed (applied also to Riot Mode, but not Crusher Wagon), and +40% movement boost when activating Undead Rush. Level 4 *First Aid - (Active) Activate to heal hero by 350 (+5% per level) HP. 45 second cooldown. *Smoke Breach - Riot Gear's movement speed loss is nullified when entering a Zombie Stink Cloud. *Super Stinky Bomb - Zombie Stink Cloud now deals 80% more damage, but lasts only 10 seconds (poison duration upon exiting the cloud now lasts 3 seconds). Level 7 *Rocket Leap - Increases Rocket Jump cast range by 30% and reduces air time. *Explosive Lift-off - Rocket Jump deals 90 (+5% per level) damage to enemies around Anklebone as he lifts off. *Flash Bang - (Active) Throws a grenade to the target area, stunning enemies there for 1.5 seconds. Level 10 *ZPG - Anklebone channels for 3 seconds, then launches a ZPG to a linear skillshot. It will explode upon contact to an enemy hero, structure, or wall. It deals 400 (+5% per level) damage to the first enemy it hits, and 200 (+5% per level) damage to any nearby enemy. The ZPG explosion causes knockback to damaged enemies. *Crusher Wagon - Anklebone rides on his tank, the Crusher Wagon. Anklebone will be granted +45% armor and 300% basic attack damage with longer range and 150% splash damage. The tank moves 50% slower than usual, however. The tank lasts for 45 seconds. Level 13 *Ammo Thing-a-ma-bob - Increases Z-3 Mini-Blaster ammo capacity to 50. *Corrosive Gas - Enemies in the Zombie Stink Cloud gets -25% defense. *Camouflage - Anklebone becomes invisible after not moving or casting an ability for 4 seconds. Invisibility persists when exiting a bush. Level 16 *CC Shield - While Riot Gear is active, creates a 150 (+5% per turn) shield after getting 15 hits within 5 seconds. *Leap of Faith - After a Rocket Jump, Anklebone is granted 50% movement speed boost for 2 seconds. *Stench Carrier - Allies can now carry the poison effect from Zombie Stink Cloud, allowing them to poison enemies that gets contact to them. Lasts for 5 turns. Level 20 *Multi-Rocket - ZPG now carries 3 charges. Each ZPG deals half of the intended damage. Recharge is now shorter. *Tough Threads - Increases Crusher Wagon's movement speed by 25% the base movement speed of Anklebone. Crusher Wagon can now deal 65 (+5% per level) damage to enemies it tramples over. *Trigger Happy - Anklebone's basic ability cooldown is reduced by 20% every after he reloads after using all his ammo in a straight duration. *Space-Time Teleporter Thingy - (Active) Teleports anywhere on the map. Quotations Start of Battle *General Lexor Anklebone, reporting for duty. *General Anklebone is on the field, sir. *I only follow Field Marshal Zomboss' orders. But he sent you to order me around. Moving *Ten hut! *March onward. *Beware the enemy. *Let's practice some strategy. *Be on the lookout. Attack *Attack! *Enemy on sight! *No retreat, no surrender! *Rapid fire! (with Z-3 Mini Blaster equipped) *Shoot to kill! (with Z-3 Mini Blaster equipped) *Open fire to target! (with Z-3 Mini Blaster equipped) *Beat the living out of them. (with Riot Gear equipped) *Crowd control! (with Riot Gear equipped) *Out of the way! (with Riot Gear equipped) Vanquishing a Hero *Enemy down! *You ain't getting a Medal of Honor for that. *Your down already? Get up. Fight some more! Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Your uncle was a great soldier. I was hoping for him to fight me. (Penelopea) *Not much of a full metal jacket. (Wally) *Butterhawk Down! (Buster) *Heroes are for quitters. People need real veterans. (any plant or zombie hero) Dying *M-Medic! *Man down. Man down! *Dead Corporal... That name will he remembered. *I should have gone to the navy. *War... War never changes. Respawning *Soldiers never die. *Dead Corporal is just a relative term. *Back from my grave and on my foot. *I'll have to thank that pretty medic later. *Back to war-- wait, it isn't over?! Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *What? What? Why are poking me?! *Can you just get on with the MOBA thing instead of wasting your time poking me?! *Hey! Poke one of those orcs there and see if they like it! *I always wanted to be a sailor. But back on those days I have to work 24/7 to get some abs. All I wanted was to sail the seas and clean the decks. *So, you think I'm the hero? Well, remember the Suburban Flats War? *What's with kids like you these days? Sitting around, playing your computer. Back in my days, we play hop scotch. *Join the Zombie Army. Uncle Zomboss wants you. *Er... when is the next wave? Ultimate Ability ZPG *Say hello to my little friend! *Yipee ka yeah, motherflaxer! *ZPG, launch! Crusher Wagon *Ohohoho! This is gonna be fun! *Watch your lawnmowers. We got a tank! *Ehehehe! My favorite superweapon of grass destruction! Skin Commando Anklebone When the plants are plotting a great defensive tactic inside a heavily-defended establishment, Anklebone goes full commando. This guy has 600 confirmed kills, with 30% of that amount being the grass he's been stepping on. With a powerful rapid paintball crossbow and a light rocket launcher, he's armed and ready to seize even the toughest of plant defense. Nothing can stop this mad commando. *Wears the Super Commando outfit in Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare. Has a spiky hair and wears a bandana and some face painting. *Equips himself with a Z4 Crossbow. Still works like the Z-3 Mini Blaster. *His moving animation is slightly different. General Supremo What do you think is higher than the rank of "Dr. Zomboss' Official Army General"? How about a supreme general. Someone who inspires Dr. Zomboss' troops with discipline and ferocity. Someone who can mow down plants like a lawnmower. Someone with a red uniform and cool beard. Well, that's Anklebone after Dr. Zomboss successfully conquered Suburbia. *Wears the General Supremo outfit in Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare. He wears a helmet with 5 stars (general rank), has a beard, and wears a lot of medals of honor. *Armed with a smaller Golden Gatling. Still works like the Z-3 Mini Blaster. His Riot Gear now have him swing a military hatchet. *ZPG now looks different. He rides a different Crusher Wagon. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes